Por la noche
by LaMensajera
Summary: Hermione viaja en el tiempo buscando información sobre la primera Orden del Fénix, pero termina en el año equivocado. Intenta relajarse un poco con un trago en "Las Tres Escobas", para su sorpresa, se encuentra con un Remus Lupin joven y atractivo que le muestra que los errores de cálculo pueden salir mejor de lo que ella esperaba.


Hermione tenía curiosidad, todo lo que fuera del pasado le parecía excitante y enriquecedor para lo que debía enfrentar en el presente, sólo quería averiguar un poco más sobre todos ellos. Nada en especial, sólo ganas de conocer el pasado, tenía el poder de hacerlo ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Calcular el número de vueltas que debía de darle al giratiempo fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ella quería volver cuando los padres de Harry aún estuvieran vivos, se transportó al callejón Diagon y comenzó su viaje en el tiempo. No le fue difícil ubicarse, al parecer unos cuantos años menos no hacían que cambiara demasiado el panorama de ese emblemático lugar, subió el gorro de su sudadera color olivo y metió las manos en sus jeans, quería tener un perfil bajo mientras encontraba al objetivo de su búsqueda. Caminó unos metros hasta llegar a un puesto de periódicos, necesitaba averiguar si había logrado llegar al año correspondiente, tomó uno de los diarios en sus manos.

—Estoy en 1991, mierda. —masculló la castaña entre dientes. Sus cuentas estaban equivocadas, necesitaba otros diez u once años menos para encontrar información que pudiera servirle. Se sentía decepcionada ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Decidió que antes de intentar cualquier otro viaje en el tiempo, necesitaba relajarse un poco para volver a realizar todas las adecuaciones necesarias para llegar con éxito a su destino. Se apareció cerca de las Tres Escobas y se dispuso a tomar un trago. Pidió un whisky de fuego, se sentó en una de las mesas del rincón, no le apetecía tener gente husmeando a sus espaldas su trabajo, sacó una libreta y una pluma de su pequeño bolso y empezó a hacer todos sus cálculos una vez más.

Después de algunas horas concentrándose, sintió que necesitaba un respiro, tantos números estaban quemando su cabeza, dejó su libreta en la mesa y salió a fumar un cigarrillo para despejar la mente.

—No recuerdo haber trabajado tan duro en toda mi estancia en Hogwarts como tú lo has hecho por las pasadas tres horas— exclamó una voz firme, pero aterciopelada.

—Siempre hay alumnos que trabajamos más fuerte que otros, no me sorprende. —contestó Hermione sin mirar a su interlocutor.

—Yo nunca fui de los que estudian, sentía que no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Bueno, algunos queremos llegar más allá del nivel medio de mediocridad que manejan todos los alumnos del colegio. —contestó Hermione sarcástica, no quería hablar con nadie, ese no era el objetivo de su visita, estaba consciente que un paso en falso podría arruinar todo en el futuro, en su tiempo.

—No me agrada que des por sentado que soy un mediocre, me considero bastante bueno en lo que hago, sólo que a algunos de nosotros no nos gusta alardear de nuestro conocimiento y simplemente buscamos alguna frase para acercarnos a la chica que llevamos varias horas viendo en un bar completamente concentrada, así que intentado no interrumpirla decidimos acercarnos a ella cuando está relajándose un poco con un cigarrillo.

Hermione comenzó a reírse y por fin levantó la mirada del suelo para mirar a su carismático interlocutor.

—Remus Lupin— exclamó tendiéndole la mano. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y le dio la mano lentamente. Ese no podía ser Remus, no era nada parecido a la persona que ella conocía, su pelo era un poco más claro, tenía un corte diferente y una complexión más musculosa de lo que ella recordaba.

—Herm…Danielle, Danielle Weltz— contestó nerviosa. No podía decirle su verdadero nombre, ellos iban a conocerse en un futuro no muy lejano a esa fecha y tenía que proteger el poco anonimato que le quedaba.

—Danielle es un lindo nombre.

—Te lo agradezco— dijo Hermione cada vez más nerviosa. Sabía que si quería averiguar acerca de los padres de Harry y sobre la vida de los que pertenecieron a la primera Orden del Fénix tendría que acercarse a ellos, pero no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor idea hacerlo en el año equivocado.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Estoy con un par de amigos, tal vez te vendría bien despejarte de lo que sea que estés haciendo.

Hermione dudó un poco su respuesta. Si bien estaba harta de intentar remediar su error con el giratiempo, le parecía extremadamente raro que uno de sus profesores de Hogwarts le invitara un trago completamente ajeno a quien era ella, pero pensó que podría ser una experiencia entretenida.

—Claro, un trago no hará daño—contestó la castaña sonriéndole mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

Entraron al pub, Hermione caminó a su mesa por la libreta, se terminó su whisky de un sorbo y se dirigió a la mesa de Remus. Iba a necesitar mucho más alcohol si pasaría el resto de su tarde con su exprofesor y sus amigos.

—Ella es Danielle, nos acompañará unas horas.

—Un gusto, Danielle. Siéntate— exclamó uno de sus amigos mientras los demás le sonreían. Hermione tomó asiento frente a Remus y volvió a mirarlo asombrada, no se veía nada…mal. La castaña alejó rápidamente esa idea de su mente, no quería que sus pensamientos fueran en esa dirección, pidió otro vaso de whisky de fuego y lo bebió rápidamente.

Hermione pasó la mayoría del tiempo que estuvo sentada frente a Remus mirándolo perpleja hasta que el alcohol la relajó lo suficiente para comenzar a realmente prestar atención a lo que contaban todos los amigos de Remus. Descubrió que ésta persona parecida a su maestro era mucho más divertida y carismática de la que era en la época donde Hermione realmente vivía. Sus amigos también eran muy agradables, le contaron muchas historias sobre sus aventuras juntos y lo avergonzaron en algunas ocasiones, al menos nada que no hiciera a Hermione reírse a carcajadas. Las copas siguieron corriendo entre los amigos y la castaña se sentía cada vez más desinhibida, incluso en algunos momentos se le olvidaba quién era su extraña, pero agradable compañía.

Cuando Hermione cayó en cuenta de todas las horas que habían transcurrido mientras estaba con todos ellos sintió como el mareo del alcohol se le fue rápidamente de la cabeza, se levantó de un brinco y todos la miraron en seguida.

—¿Qué pasa Danielle? —preguntó Remus mirándola confundido.

—Tengo que irme, ha pasado demasiado tiempo— contestó rebuscando en su bolsa dinero para pagar todo lo que había bebido.

—No dejaré que te vayas sola— exclamó tomándola de la mano mientras la miraba. —Te acompaño a casa.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo fijamente con sólo un pensamiento en mente: no tenía a dónde ir. Remus sacudió su mano un poco para sacar a la castaña del estado atónito en el que se encontraba y le sonrió. La castaña parpadeó varias veces y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creo que no tengo a dónde ir. — murmuró la castaña, pero eso le bastó a Remus para tomarle la mano y hacerla volver a sentarse ahora junto a él.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa si así lo deseas— le susurró Remus al oído con una voz aterciopelada. Hermione volteó a verlo y asintió sonriéndole, para ese momento de la noche ella había olvidado por completo que ese hombre que le susurraba al oído era una persona que en algún momento le había dado clase o le daría clase, como sea.

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos ignorado por completo a todos los amigos de Remus que no tardaron en darse cuenta de la situación y salieron huyendo rápida y educadamente de ahí. Hablaron por un poco más de tiempo, compartieron opiniones de lugares y de su experiencia en Hogwarts hasta que decidieron que era suficiente de charla y necesitaban dormir un poco.

Caminaron jugueteando con sus manos unos momentos bajo los escasos rayos de luna, disfrutando de la brisa mientras se miraban nerviosamente e intentaban contener una sonrisa.

—Deberíamos irnos ya— exclamó Lupin tomándola de la mano con un poco más de fuerza para poder aparecerse. Hermione le dio un apretón de manos, un beso en la mejilla y en menos de lo que pudo darse cuenta aparecieron en el piso de Remus.

—Acogedor—comentó Hermione inspeccionado donde se encontraba. El lugar era pequeño, un ático adaptado para que alguien con muy pocas pertenencias se albergara ahí. El piso era de madera oscuro, las paredes tenían un papel tapiz azul deslavado y había una pequeña ventana circular que dejaba pasar los rayos de luz de la iluminación en la calle. En la habitación sólo había una cama con las sábanas un poco desordenadas, un librero lleno de libros por todos los espacios, acomodados de todas las maneras posibles, una mesa con una pequeña lámpara a un lado de la cama y un baúl a los pies de la cama.

—¿Dónde están todas tus cosas? —preguntó la castaña inspeccionando los libros.

—No sé si lo sabías, pero cuando eres un mago puedes guardar una gran cantidad de cosas en un espacio relativamente pequeño. — contestó Remus burlonamente mientras señalaba el baúl. Hermione rodó los ojos. — Aunque esto es relativamente todo, cuando viajas por tantos años aprendes a no guardar tantas cosas, no estar atado en ningún lugar tiene sus ventajas. —agregó.

—Si eres de ningún lugar ¿qué te hace permanecer aquí? —exclamó la castaña sentándose en la cama.

—Cansancio, supongo. Diez años sin pertenecer a ningún lugar se vuelve tedioso y constantemente tienes la sensación de estar perdido. — dijo Remus encogiendo los hombros.

—¡Todo lo que debes de conocer! Yo jamás he salido de Londres. — exclamó Hermione sentándose en la cama.

—Llegará tu momento de viajar, eres una chica lista, sabrás cómo resolverlo.

—Me gustaría tener esa certeza.

—Vamos Danielle, te conozco desde hace algunas horas y sé que llegarás lejos. Eres demasiado linda como para no hacerlo. —exclamó Remus sentándose en la cama a un lado de Hermione. Ella sonrió.

—¿Te acercaste a mí sólo porque soy linda? — preguntó Hermione cada vez un poco más cerca de Remus.

—Hubo algo en ti, algo que noté desde que entraste al bar que llamó mi atención, tienes algo que llama la atención a kilómetros o centímetros de distancia. —contestó Lupin acercándose aún más a la castaña.

—¿Ah sí? Es bueno saberlo—replicó Hermione sonriendo.

Remus pasó su mano por el cabello de la castaña para poder acercarla todavía más a él, besó suavemente la comisura de sus labios y sonrió.

—Es bueno haberte conocido— murmuró Lupin en sus labios para después acercarse lentamente a ellos y besarla. El beso fue lento y suave, como el roce de la seda entre los dedos¸ ambos estaban conociendo los movimientos del otro mientras sonreían en cada separación. No sé sentía extraño, ni prohibido. Sus besos y caricias fueron subiendo de tono poco a poco, cada minuto que pasaba los iba volviendo expertos en los labios del otro. Ahí estaban, solos, sin nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos con la noche cobijando su aventura. Él no tenía nada que perder y ella había olvidado por completo si algo estaba en juego en ese momento, realmente no le importaba.

Remus quitó el bolso del hombro de Hermione, lo depositó en la mesa y buscó sus labios de nuevo, la recostó en la cama, se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello y mordisquear un poco el lóbulo de su oreja. La castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la experticia de los labios que vagaban en su cuello, pasó las manos por todo el pecho de Remus en busca de los botones para despojarlo de su camisa. La ropa comenzaba a estorbarles. Él poco a poco fue despojándola de su ropa hasta que lo único sobre su cuerpo eran sus bragas.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Remus mientras besaba sus piernas.

—Claro— contestó la castaña sonriéndole.

Él asintió levemente con una sonrisa en su boca y se acercó lentamente a la entre pierna de la castaña. La acarició suavemente acercándose poco a poco a su centro, la castaña dio un pequeño brinco cuando llegó a él y se dejó llevar por lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con ella que la hacía estremecerse de esa manera. Después de ese momento mientras las piernas de Hermione temblaban, él comenzó a besarle el cuello, se colocó sobre ella y la hizo suya lentamente. Ambos gimieron al contacto y disfrutaron por un momento de su cercanía y del calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos. En un primer instante se movieron de una manera lenta, procurando no dejar pasar ninguna de las sensaciones que provocaban el uno en el otro, siguieron besándose mientras aumentaban la velocidad, Hermione se aferró a la espalda de Remus como si la vida se le fuera en ello y elevó su cadera con cada embestida para tenerlo un poco más cerca, quería fundirse con él. Llegaron al éxtasis juntos cuando sus cuerpos no podían soportarlo más y se quedaron unos momentos mirándose el uno al otro tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido, sonrieron. Remus la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con los brazos, Hermione acomodó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Bueno, eso fue algo que no vi venir—dijo Hermione divertida.

—Una sorpresa increíblemente placentera—contestó dándole un beso en la cabeza.

La castaña sonrío, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir un poco, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso. Despertó algunas horas después, el sol comenzaba a levantarse, volteó hacia arriba para encontrarse con un Remus dormido y despeinado, lo miro fijamente por unos instantes, se percató de su barbilla, su barba que apenas comenzaba a crecerle, la cicatriz que se encontraba en su pómulo y la expresión de paz que emanaba su cara al dormir. Hermione alargó la mano y acarició lentamente su barbilla como la cicatriz, él se removió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Buenos días, bonita— exclamó Remus adormilado.

—Buenos días— contestó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Pudiste dormir un poco?

—Unas cuantas horas, digamos que decidimos ir a dormir demasiado tarde— contestó divertida.

—Bueno, no me arrepiento de haber dormido tan poco ¿tú sí?

—En lo absoluto— dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras llenaba su cara de besos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Remus con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba que Hermione lo lo besara una y otra vez.

—Besándote, eres increíblemente besable ¿sabías eso?

—No, pero es bueno saberlo—contestó mientras buscaba sus labios para unirlos una vez más. Se besaron por largo tiempo, en todos los ritmos y modalidades que podían ser posibles, no querían llegar a más, esa no era la intención, simplemente querían conocer hasta el más pequeño beso y ser dueños del más apasionado. Cuando dejaron de besarse por unos instantes, Hermione comenzó a contornear la cara de Remus con sus dedos, exploró cada lugar y dibujó cada borde con sus manos.

—¿Qué te sucedió aquí? —preguntó la castaña acariciando la cicatriz en el pómulo de Lupin. En ese instante, ella se dio cuenta que ya no sentía que hablaba con Remus Lupin, el profesor de artes oscuras miembro de la Orden del Fénix, para ella se había convertido en sólo un chico que había conocido en un bar, sólo Remus.

Él dio un suspiro largo, no le gustaba hablar de eso con extraños, las únicas personas que lo sabían eran los pocos amigos que le habían quedado cuando terminó la Guerra Mágica. —Un hombre lobo cuando era sólo un niño— contestó cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como si expresar la verdad doliera. Hermione tomó su cara con ambas manos y besó tiernamente la cicatriz.

—Podría estar así todo el día—exclamó Remus abrazando a la castaña. —No quiero moverme, estoy demasiado cómodo.

—Yo tampoco quiero moverme, se siente bien estar a tu lado.

Ambos charlaron por largo rato después de eso, se contaron cosas que probablemente no le hubieran dicho a un extraño, pero ahí estaban, confesándose acerca de su familia, amigos, miedos y sus sueños. No se sentían como completos desconocidos.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Hermione señalándole la espalda.

—Un tatuaje— contestó Remus volteándose para que pudiera observarlo mejor.

—¿Un ciervo?

—Asesinaron a mi mejor amigo, creo que lo tengo para sentirlo conmigo, en mi mente tiene sentido, supongo. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca le había expresado a nadie que significaba el tatuaje de su espalda.

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo—contestó Hermione acercándose al tatuaje para darle un beso. —La guerra debió ser devastadora—

—Lo fue, por eso me fui tanto tiempo. Danielle, todo lo que yo conocía de repente ya no estaba, mis compañeros estaban muertos, locos o desaparecidos. Todos temíamos por nuestras vidas y nada de lo que hacíamos daba resultado, fue devastador.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir algo como eso— exclamó Hermione dándole pequeños besos en la espalda. Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Así que tú también tienes un tatuaje—dijo Lupin señalando el tobillo de la castaña.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba.

—¿Tiene algún significado en específico?

—No quiero olvidar de donde vengo—contestó la castaña mientras miraba la palabra "muggle" es su tobillo.

—Entiendo— exclamó asintiendo. —Una chica que no se avergüenza de donde viene ni cree en esas tonterías de la pureza de la sangre, cada vez me caes mucho mejor.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario y volvieron a acostarse por unas cuantas horas hasta que el hambre y la sed se volvieron insoportables. Se levantaron con toda la pereza sobre sus hombros y salieron con las manos entrelazadas en busca de un poco de comida. Encontraron un pub, tomaron un poco de café y dejaron que el desayuno les devolviera un poco de energía. Se miraron y sonrieron, con esa risa que indica la complicidad de algo íntimo ya vivido, una complicidad de dos desconocidos que coincidieron y no pueden volver a mirarse de la misma manera; a Hermione le parecía irónico, ahí estaba con quien sería su profesor en algunos años sin algún sentimiento de culpa en su sistema. Había sido una gran noche y no iba a impedir que su moralidad opacara este momento, había sido demasiado especial como para ponerlo en duda o pensarlo con raciocinio.

—¿Qué te parece si regresamos a mi casa y dormimos? —preguntó Remus

—Excelente idea.

Después de llegar, durmieron un par de horas, charlaron y compartieron algunos besos. En un momento, donde Remus seguía dormitando, Hermione aprovecho para husmear un poco su colección de libros, había algunos ejemplares de libros de hechizos o historia de la magia, pero lo que reinaba en ese librero era la poesía. Ese hombre era fanático de la poesía muggle. La castaña tomó un ejemplar al azar en sus manos, regresó a la cama y se dispuso a revisarlo.

—Danielle ¿qué haces? —preguntó Remus adormilado.

—Jamás mencionaste que te gustaba la literatura muggle— contestó Hermione entusiasmada. Nunca imaginó que alguien dentro del mundo de la magia leería algo escrito por muggles.

—Un gusto adquirido, no hay tantas comunidades mágicas como la gente piensa, después de un tiempo fuera de casa cualquier compañía es bien recibida y los muggles que conocí en todo ese trayecto amaban la literatura, sobre todo la poesía.

—Yo adoro la poesía—exclamó sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a él, seguido de un casto beso en los labios. —¿Podrías leerme algo? —preguntó colocándose a su lado.

—No soy muy bueno leyendo en voz alta, pero haré lo mejor que pueda— contestó Remus tomando el libro entre sus manos y con la voz más clara que pudo entonar, leyó lo siguiente:

Sueño a menudo el sueño sencillo y penetrante

de una mujer ignota que adoro y que me adora,

que, siendo igual, es siempre distinta a cada hora

y que las huellas siguen de mi existencia errante.

Se vuelve transparente mi corazón sangrante

para ella, que comprende lo que mi mente añora;

ella me enjuga el llanto del alma cuando llora

y lo perdona todo con su sonrisa amante.

¿Es morena ardorosa? ¿Frágil rubia? Lo ignoro.

¿Su nombre? Lo imagino por lo blando y sonoro,

el de virgen de aquellas que adorando murieron.

Como el de las estatuas es su mirar de suave

y tienen los acordes de su voz, lenta y grave,

un eco de las voces queridas que se fueron…

—Paul Verlaine— exclamó Hermione fascinada. Remus era demasiado modesto, sus habilidades para recitar poesía eran excelentes.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó asombrado.

—¿Bromeas? Es uno de mis autores favoritos. Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse una vez más.

La tarde se les fue volando mientras discutían poesía y se recitaban uno a otro de memoria sus poemas favoritos, salieron por algo de comer después de unas horas y por un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando volvió a oscurecer y se encontraban de nuevo en el piso de Remus, volvieron a unirse el uno al otro, esta vez con más seguridad, menos miedo y mucho más intensamente. Ya se conocían, ya sabían que era lo que el uno esperaba del otro y la química que tenían salía por cada uno de sus poros.

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente con un sentimiento muy extraño en la garganta, llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí como para que eso resultara algo bueno en el futuro, debía volver.

—Remus—llamó Hermione moviéndolo un poco para despertarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó un poco más dormido que despierto.

—Tengo que irme a casa.

—¿Justo ahora?

—Creo que sí, justo ahora.

—Al menos quédate un momento a mi lado, podemos desayunar juntos.

—¿Sólo el desayuno? —preguntó Hermione sonriendo ante la propuesta de Lupin.

—Sólo eso.

Antes de salir de casa, decidieron que sería una buena idea tomar una ducha rápida. Entraron a la ducha y se dejaron envolver en el vapor y el olor a lavanda que emanaba del jabón.

—Eres preciosa— exclamó Remus mientras veía a la castaña quitar el jabón de su gran cabellera. Hermione sonrió y se acerco a él para darle un tierno beso.

Salieron de la ducha y Hermione miró su ropa con cierto desagrado, no quería llevar lo mismo por tres días seguidos.

—¿Podrías prestarme algo? Una playera, lo que sea. — exclamó la castaña.

—En el baúl hay unas cuantas camisas, toma la que quieras.

Hermione tomó una camisa verde olivo, se la acomodó lo mejor que pudo y se dispusieron a salir a desayunar.

—Es increíble que incluso mi ropa te asiente bien— dijo Remus entrelazando sus manos. Hermione respondió con un beso en su mejilla y siguieron caminando.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Hermione consideró que era pertinente detener todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, todo lo que había conocido hasta ese instante sobre Remus la hacía sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago. Él le gustaba como muy pocas veces puede gustarle a alguien y eso le asustaba, no eran del mismo tiempo y ambos tendrían mucho que perder si ella se quedaba un momento más en ese lugar.

—Juro que no quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo—dijo Hermione cabizbaja mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo de Remus.

—¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó levantando su cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Puede ser— contestó Hermione antes de fundir sus labios con los de él y devorarlos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se separaron después de unos instantes y se abrazaron por unos minutos.

—Un gusto conocerte, Danielle— exclamó Remus soltándola poco a poco. No quería que se fuera, esa chica era especial.

—El gusto fue mío, Remus— contestó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose lo más rápido del lugar, sino se iba ahora no lo haría nunca.

Hermione caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie husmeando, tomó el giratiempo y regresó a su tiempo. Vagó por las calles unas horas sin estar muy segura de lo que quería hacer en ese momento, se sentía extraña, se encontraba asimilando todo lo que le había sucedido en las horas pasadas. Había pasado dos noches en compañía de Remus Lupin. ¡REMUS LUPIN! y no le había parecido nada desagradable en lo absoluto, no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que algo despertó dentro de ella, una especie de sentimiento extraño que la hacía sentir en paz cuando pensaba en él. Llegó a Grimmauld Place después de un tiempo, ese lugar le servía de guarida cuando se sentía demasiado abrumada por sus padres, se sirvió un trago de whisky de fuego, cambió su atuendo y se sentó en la sala esperando aclarar un poco su mente.

Escuchó unos pasos a la lejanía y volteó al instante con la varita en alto.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte— exclamó el Remus Lupin que ella había conocido cuando era pequeña y se quedó sin habla. Él la miró de una manera distinta, jamás se había dado cuenta del parecido que tenía Hermione a alguien de su pasado, alguien que nunca volvió a ver.

—Eres…muy similar a…mierda—balbuceó Remus sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Hermione actuando confundida mientras se sentaba en el sillón y bajaba la guardia. Ella sabía exactamente el conflicto interno que enfrentaba su profesor en ese momento, pero no sabía si era prudente decirle algo.

—Eres muy familiar a una chica que conocí hace muchos años, se llamaba Danielle—contestó Remus sentándose a un lado de Hermione en un intento por calmar la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento.

—¿Qué tenía esta chica? —preguntó la castaña. Tenía curiosidad de lo que ella había significado en la vida de Remus ya que no podía pensar en lo que había significado para ella.

—Era especial, charlamos de cosas que probablemente nadie sabía de mí en ese momento, pasamos dos noches increíbles y luego se esfumó, la conocí en las Tres Escobas y cada día regresaba a la misma hora para encontrarla, pero nunca más la volví a ver.

—¿No te quedó nada de ella?

—Una nota. La encontré en mi abrigo unos minutos después de que se fue. Aún la tengo en mi cartera. —exclamó Remus mientras hurgaba en su pantalón para sacar la nota. No sabía porque le estaba contando todo eso a Hermione, tal vez era su parecido con Danielle, pero sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa. —Es esta— agregó y se la entregó a la castaña.

—"Eres la noche más especial de mi vida en este y en todos los tiempos. Me enamoraste." — leyó Hermione en voz alta. —Eso es muy bello—agregó.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Hace mucho no pensaba en Danielle y en todo lo que la extrañó todos esos años que intentaba encontrarla de nuevo. El tiempo había hecho borrosos los recuerdos, pero tener a alguien tan parecida a ella, lo hizo revivir todo lo que esa chica había logrado despertarle.

—Te aseguro que, aunque nunca hayas vuelto a verla, significaste mucho para ella. Creo que muy pocas veces haces a alguien creer en el amor en una sola noche. No olvidas a chicos que te hacen sentir cosas como esas— exclamó Hermione sonriéndole a Remus. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su mano, sintieron una electricidad al instante.

Hubo un momento donde ambos se miraron a lo ojos y la mentira de Hermione sobre no saber quién era Danielle no llegó a sus ojos y Remus lo notó.

—Un momento…eres…— tartamudeo Lupin.

—¡Llegamos! ¡Al fin! — interrumpieron Tonks y Molly mientras entraban a la casa haciendo un verdadero alboroto. Hermione soltó rápidamente a Remus y se puso de pie.

—Estamos aquí— exclamó Hermione llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

—Qué bueno encontrarte aquí Remus, estaba tan preocupada por ti. —exclamó Tonks mientras le plantaba un casto beso en los labios.

—¿De qué charlaban? — preguntó Molly inocentemente.

—Poesía, Remus me contaba que es un gran admirador de la poesía muggle. — contestó Hermione. Lupin asintió confundido. No había hablado con nadie sobre poesía desde Danielle ¿qué estaba pasando? —Remus me contaba que su autor preferido es Paul Verlaine— agregó.

Lupin volteó a verla con un total extrañamiento. No podía ser cierto, no podía creerlo, esa era la razón por la que nunca la había visto de nuevo después de esos dos días.

—No sabía que te gustaba la poesía muggle, cariño— exclamó Tonks rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. —Vamos por un bocadillo ¿sí? Muero de hambre— agregó jalando a Remus hacia la salida.

Antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta, Remus volteó a ver a Hermione a los ojos, necesitaba confirmar que no estaba enloqueciendo, era ella. Danielle Weltz era en realidad Hermione Granger. Ella lo miró a los ojos y guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía tímidamente. Remus sonrió de oreja a oreja como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, al menos había podido volver a verla.


End file.
